Summer Holiday
by padfoot'sprettier
Summary: Lily doesn't want to spend her summer in Italy for her sister's wedding alone. James doesn't want to spend his summer at home. So if James can get to Italy with Lily as her pretend boyfriend then they both win. Right? Well, James does...can he convince Li
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nope, nothing is mine…but I bet you already knew that…_

* * *

I hate airplanes. Hate them. It may have something to do with my insane fear of heights, but the majority of it comes from my need to know what's going on and be able to have some sort of control. I don't like sitting back in uncomfortable seats and letting some stranger bring me to my destination in an extremely big and heavy metal plane. It doesn't help that I know something that big and that heavy definitely should not be freely flying through the air. It's un natural and to top it off, when something's wrong, they won't tell you. You're supposed to just sit back and enjoy the rocking and jerking movements that are occurring thousands of miles in the atmosphere.

But guess where I'm currently situated at the moment. Yep, that's right, I'm in an airplane thousands of miles in the air, on my way to Italy for my summer holiday. And instead of the sweating businessman sitting next to me I get my worst nightmare. No, worse then my worst nightmare. My worst nightmare's worst nightmare. James Potter.

Man do I hate him. And because I'm an idiot and can't think under pressure, he's also on his way to Italy to ruin my summer. I don't even know how I agreed to this insane idea. I must have not been thinking clearly, or at all. Actually I know I wasn't thinking clearly. Otherwise I definitely wouldn't be sitting next to the bane of my existence.

Of course I'm perfectly comfortable in saying that he is completely to blame for our current situation. He kissed me first and it's not my fault my parents assume that every guy I kiss in public is automatically my boyfriend.

* * *

Potter and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes we're wizards as in we wave wands around and say weird words and make seemingly impossible achievements possible. Our 6th year had just ended and everyone was headed to the school's train (yeah, the school has it's own train, pretty snazzy, I know) to bring them home for the summer.

I wasn't exactly ecstatic to be going home since, yeah I was going to Italy, but it was for my older sister's wedding. And her fiancé is such a- well; let's just say that he's not a very nice person. Or good looking. Plus my parents had sent me a letter a few days earlier saying I had to entertain this man's cousin because I didn't have a boyfriend that I could take. I got a picture of the man sent with the letter and let me tell you, this guy gave Free Willy a run for his money. How much he actually looked like a beached whale with his clothes _on_ is just scary.

And to give you some background on mine and Potter's relationship...there is none. Only the one that takes place inside that idiots head. He's been asking me out since the second day of our third year and I've been turning him down since the third day of our third year. He really gets a kick out of pissing me off. And his friends are no better. That Sirius Black, the ladies man and apparently Potter's best friend. Remus Lupin isn't that bad, but their shadow, Peter Pettigrew, him I really just don't get. The four of them are the jokesters of the school. Black has the most detentions and is hoping for a trophy when he graduates. I really don't understand how any of them could fathom that I think their jokes are actually funny.

Well okay, when they changed Malfoy's hair pink I might have chuckled a little bit, but only because he deserved it for pushing my friend in the corridor earlier that day. And charming McGonagall so she couldn't change out of her animagus form was rather brilliant and even a little funny, but all the other ones really aren't that amusing. Okay, most of the other ones aren't that amusing.

So anyway, Potter somehow got word of my letter and it's contents, so the entire ride to the London train station he kept walking by my compartment and talking to me and my friends in Italian. I don't think it was real Italian. I'm pretty sure he was talking in Swedish with an Italian accent so it sounded genuine.

It was rather weird, although the rest of the girls thought it romantic. But I knew he was only doing it to be annoying and get everyone's attention. Like he actually has to do anything to get people's attention. All that's needed is a nice smile on his face that creates the cutest dimples on his cheeks and a bright light somewhere shining down on his eyes to make the almond color stand out even more. Maybe some ruffling of the hair every once in a while and he has every girl (and guys) watching him. But it's not like I've thought about it or anything.

When we were in London I was waiting for my parents to pick me up. They mentioned that they might be a little late, so I didn't really worry about it. What I was worrying about was the way Potter and his friends kept looking in my direction. I knew they couldn't really do much damage since they weren't allowed to do magic out of school. But of course I forgot that Black turned 17 before everyone else and, being the legal age, was able to perform magic.

So when my trunk started levitating and moving away from my side I didn't have to look to see who was working the wand behind the spell. Instead of losing my cool and completely going off at them, like I knew they wanted, I took a deep breath and mentally asked no one in particular why, out of all the girls in school, did Potter have to choose me to pick on.

Casually walking over to the four boys. I noticed that they didn't even bother to hide my trunk (like they normally do when they take something of mine). They all watched me walk over, which they never do, and it was a bit un-nerving since the four of them are quite taller and more dominant looking than short old me.

"Potter, can I have my trunk, please?" I said trying to act like I wasn't ready to bolt out of there. I had stood up to him before, but it still unnerved me everytime.

"What trunk, Evans?"

"The one next to you, idiot."

"That's mine."

"The other side." I said through clenched teeth. I wasn't going to let a 16-year-old boy get me worked up.

"Oh, this trunk, why of course you can. If you take me with you to Italy." He had a stupid smirk on his face and I was real tempted to slap it off. But I held back. See, I do have morals.

"Why would I take you to Italy? I hate you, remember?"

"Evans, hate, is such a strong word."

"More like not strong enough."

Black, as usual was laughing at his friend's misfortune. Obviously he knew this type of transaction was going to take place when I came over and to be honest, I don't blame him. My own friends have told me on many occasions that the two of us look like idiots when I'm yelling at him to jump off the astronomy tower and he's asking me to spend the night with him in the astronomy tower. But you'd think after how many years of rejection, he would just get the hint all ready.

"Look," He suddenly got serious, well as serious as he can get. He always has that air of not caring and looks like he's thinking up some hysterical new prank. "I know you don't want to spend the summer watching over some ugly kid you don't even know and I don't want to spend the summer helping my mum keep up her garden. So I can help you by going to Italy as your boyfriend and saving you from whale boy and you can save me from a summer's worth of weeding and pruning. What do you say?"

I opened my mouth to immediately turn him off, but then his words caught up with me. Now, I have to admit that it's not a bad idea. It would get me out of lots of uncomfortable and awkward moments with Vernon's cousin, but it would also put me in lots of awkward and uncomfortable moments with Potter. And did he say boyfriend?

Forgetting all previous considerations, I was about to tell him where he could stick that plan of his, when suddenly he was much, much closer to me then I remembered him being. And his face was definitely moving still, getting closer.

Before I could react at all, Potter's arms were around me and his lips were on mine. For a closed mouthed kiss, it was pretty good. I didn't see fireworks or anything. I didn't really expect to, not that I was expecting to kiss Potter, ever. Oh, and he's still kissing me and why am I not moving away? Well, his arms holding me in place are a good excuse in case anyone asks.

"Lily Marie!" Oh, and that would be my mother.

* * *

So if you haven't figured it out, my parents assumed that Potter was courting their daughter (at least that's the way Black said it when everyone else was to shocked/embarrassed/amused, depending on where you were standing, to say anything). Now Potter's plan to get out of the garden for the summer followed through pretty well. Woo hoo for him.

"You know, I've never been on one of these plain things before, but it's pretty cozy. Better then the knight bus." Potter said from the seat next to mine.

I looked away from the clouds outside and gave him the best 'are you seriously talking to me right now?' looks I could pull off.

"It's plane, not plain and how could you possibly think this is cozy?" I asked pointing to the reclined seats in front of us making it impossible to put our drinks on the tray and it being just a little cramped in the leg-room department.

"It's not the setting, it's the company that makes all the difference." He said in a sweetly fake voice while grabbing my hand that was resting on the armrest.

"You better not be holding my hand Potter." I might have said it a little harshly, but I didn't care. One might even say that I growled a little. Okay, yeah, I pretty much growled it at him, but the important thing is that he got the hint and let go of my hand.

He sighed overdramatically and looked away from me before saying anything. What a drama queen.

"How are people supposed to know that we're going out?" He asked when he got over his mini-pout.

"People don't need to know." I said. "Not all couple's flaunt their togetherness to the world. They prefer to keep the relationship private and intimate. With little touches and knowing looks. How about we be one of those couples only without the little touches."

"But the intimacy can stay?" He asked in a suggestive tone. His voice even got all sexy-like. I swear it practically vibrated through me. But it could have been the plane.

"I didn't mean intimacy like that."

"Well people might get a little suspicious if we don't even hold hands."

"I think people have a right to be suspicious since we're not actually going out." I said shortly.

"But everyone thinks we are."

"So what's your point?" I noticed that he tensed up when I wouldn't give in on the whole touchy feely aspect of the 'relationship'. He answered me with an obvious bitterness in his voice.

"My point is that you should at least act like you can stand to be within 100 feet of me."

"But I was never that good at acting." I said with a fake a smile then I turned back to the glass window, to look some more at the clouds.

I heard Potter sigh quietly, not dramatic and stupid like before, but more actually sad, or hurt. So my response may have been a little harsh. Okay, it was a mean thing to say, but we've both said way worse stuff in the past, so I'm not even going to feel bad about it.

But I kind of do.

James shuffled around in his seat a few times, then reclined it a little, so as not to disturb the person behind him. I stole a glance in his direction when I was sure he wouldn't notice and saw him trying to go to sleep. Good luck, he's on a freaking plane. It's impossible to fall asleep.

Staring at his peaceful face, my guilt and conscious got the better of me.

"We can hold hands and small kisses on the cheek. No mouth on mouth and no touching other than dancing or small things when my parents are around." I was hoping he had actually fallen asleep, then maybe I wouldn't have to hold his hand. My hand actually twitched at the thought of touching his (and I'm almost positive it was a bad twitch. Almost, positive).

There were a few seconds of silence where I thought he actually hadn't heard me. For some reason I wasn't as happy at that prospect as I thought I would be.

"It's a deal." He said with a small smirk on his face, like he knew I would cave eventually.

What a jerk.

* * *

**R**_eview_. **P**_lease_.

(I asked nicely, so you pretty much have no choice)


	2. i can't think of a nameto much pressure!

Summer Holiday. Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I don't even own my car

So I've decided that my parents are completely clueless. I can't be such a good actor that it doesn't show I hate walking around with my hand held by Potter's.

Of course he's acting like it's the most natural thing in the world, to hold my hand. And I'm sure in his head, I was very okay with it. But in reality, I was very not okay with it. I could practically feel the poison seeping into my bloodstream through the skin on skin contact of our hands.

Okay, maybe that was a little over the top, but I still don't want to hold his hand (which surprisingly enough, were warm and soft, but still quite man-ish).

We had arrived at the hotel about 10 minutes ago. Unfortunately my parents are trusting enough to give my 'boyfriend' the room right across from mine. At least they're not so trusting as to let us share a room. Potter would have been sleeping on the floor, no, in the bathtub, if that had been the case.

I gave the old fashioned excuse of being jet-lagged and told everyone I was taking a nap. When it was just me and Potter in the corridor with all the doors to all the other rooms closed, I had to specify that I was taking a nap by myself.

"Suit yourself." That was his response. What a cheeky bastard.

Of course when I told everyone I wanted to take a nap, I wasn't actually tired. But with Potter in such close proximity, I didn't want to take the chance that we would meet up somewhere sooner than necessary. So after unpacking all my bags and taking a quick shower to get rid of the plane smell/feel, I laid on the provided bed (although, what hotel doesn't provide beds beats me), and thought about my little predicament with the terd across the hall.

I have to admit, he was worth having around if my sister got that upset every time she saw him.

My sister and her fiancé, Vernon, were waiting for us in the pick-up section outside of the small airport. Me and Potter were behind my parents when they spotted the two. Although, to be brutally honest, Vernon wasn't all that hard to spot, I swear he was almost twice the size since the last time I saw him. I mean my sister's a good cook, but she's not that good.

Just by the look on Potter's face, I could tell he was thinking about all the pranks he could pull on this guy if a certain best friend had been with him. I'm pretty sure I would have hung myself with a shoelace if Black had come too. One Marauder is enough. Actually, even one is too much as far as I'm concerned.

So like usual, my sister ignored me and immediately started filling my mother and father in on all the details of her wedding. Right there in the parking lot. Petunia Evans wasn't one for appropriate times and appropriate places. But my mother was used to it and headed her off before she started on the new centerpieces she had not quite decided on yet.

"Darling, we have plenty of time for all that. Why don't you say hello to your sister and her boyfriend James, and we'll all get moving to the hotel." God bless my mother, for the look that was sent my way was priceless. I'll always treasure it.

Petunia glared at me, then looked over at Potter, for what must have been the first time, cause the look of shock on her face was brilliant. She shamelessly checked him out while he politely shook hands with her and Vernon. To give her some credit, if I was engaged to a whale with legs, I would do more than just stare at hot guys like Potter.

"Me and Po-James, go to school together." I added, just to annoy her. I knew how afraid the pair of them were of my school. Vernon, who had been shaking Potter's hand, immediately let go and stepped back.

I grabbed hold of Potter's arm and rested my head against his shoulder. Just cause I could and I knew Petunia was uber jealous by the glare she sent me. Oh how I loved this.

"Well let's get these bags in the car and we can all catch up on the ride to the hotel." My dad announced while grabbing one of the numerous bags we had brought. About half of them were mine, and the other half was my mum's. Us Evan's don't pack lightly.

The second Potter started helping my dad with all the luggage Petunia gave me the dirtiest look. As if having my 'boyfriend' carry everyone else's luggage was a personal insult to her. But I knew she was upset because dad was smiling and seeming to mentally 'approve' of Potter even though they had met hours before, and it was obvious dad never really liked Vernon who didn't even offer to help his future in-laws.

The whole ride to the hotel Potter was holding my hand, once again, and trying to explain the rules and details of quidditch to my father while Vernon drove in the rented car and my mum and Petunia chatted about wedding stuff.

Being the odd man out (or woman, whatever) I stared out my window, enjoying the beautiful Italian scenery. It was a wonder I had never even dreamed of coming here before.

"We should go to the beach tomorrow." A low voice whispered in my ear. I was quite startled since I didn't know anyone to be paying attention to me.

But I guess my dad and Potter put there manly sport discussion on hold so he could do his fatherly duty and talk to his future son in-law, no matter how much it visibly pained him to do so. Anything to please his daughters.

"What?" I tried to turn my head towards the person speaking (which was Potter, if you haven't figured it out) but found that in the cramped little car, his face was quite close to mine. And before you get any ideas, I looked back out the window, but not as much, so as not to completely cut him off.

"I said we should go to the beach tomorrow. After breakfast. We'll make a whole day of it. Get ice cream, and buy pointless gifts for everyone back home. What do you say?" He was still whispering. I guess he didn't want to be heard by the adults. Or he wanted to make me feel horny by using that intense voice right next to my ear. So close in fact that I could feel the warm air from his mouth brush lightly against the side of my face.

"That sounds, umm, good. Yeah, we'll do that." I said in a voice that didn't really sound like my own.

He didn't respond right away, and I could hear the smirk on his face, even with my head turned away from him.

I didn't think he was going to say anything else, so I practically jumped when I felt a pair of lips lightly kiss just below my jaw, right in front of my ear. The most accessible place for him in the position I was in, and apparently a very sensitive spot for me.

I wasn't exactly dreading the visit to the beach (especially after that little show of affection in the car, but pretend like I never said that). I would at least be away from Petunia and her goddamn centerpieces (which I'm sure will be the only topic at dinner tonight).

Thinking about everything really did get me tired, and there were only a few, sinfully short, hours before I had to be in the lobby (with Potter of course) for dinner. Guess I better get some shuteye and not think about Potter.

Just as I figured, the hours leading up to dinner whizzed by and before I knew it there was a knock on my door. I had the mascara-stick/brush-thing in my hand when I heard it and it was like someone pressed pause. I sat there and stared at the door before realizing there was probably another person on the other side and it would be polite to open the door. Although I also realized that it was most likely Potter and that made my feet slow down slightly.

And I was right. Potter was waiting for me. And he looked good too.

Don't look at me like that, just because I hate him doesn't mean I can't think he's attractive. I am a teenager, you know.

Anyways, he had on casual khakis and an off-white button down that wasn't tucked in, so it complimented the casualness of it all.

Again, I felt like someone had pressed a pause button because the whole time I was looking at him, he was looking at me. And okay, I might have blushed a little bit at that. But you know, it is Italy, it could have been the heat.

"You look beautiful." Potter told me and held out his hand. Apparently he expected me to hold it, but instead, I pulled out the bitch card and walked past him into the hallway. I was already at the elevator when he shut the door quietly and slowly made his way up to me.

I know it was a mean thing to do, but to be honest, the way my heart seemed to skip a beat when he told me I looked beautiful frightened me a little bit. Especially because I didn't exactly hate the feeling that flooded my stomach whenever I saw him. Or he talked to me. Or when he talked to me while I was looking at him.

My reflection in the elevator doors was slightly amusing. I was all flushed and my eyes were really big. I reminded myself of a second year who just got kissed for the first time.

I might have laughed a little out loud at that thought. And Potter might have thought I was laughing at him, in fact, I'm pretty sure he thought I was laughing at him because he didn't say anything, or even look at me the whole way downstairs to one of the restaurants the hotel provided. If you want my opinion, he was over reacting. I wasn't even laughing at him anyway! I shouldn't feel bad about the look on his face that made it seem like his puppy just died. I shouldn't, but I did.

I couldn't stand that look on his face, and I felt the biggest urge to make him feel better. For some in-explainable reason.

Dinner with my parents, Petunia, Vernon and Vernon's parents was pretty dull in my opinion. But I played up to my part as the caring little sister, and I un necessarily touched Potter's arm whenever I thought it was appropriate. And I laughed at the un-funny jokes. I ate all my food and when asked about Potter I played him up like the most wonderful boy to ever cross my path. And I didn't even stumble over calling him 'James' instead of 'Potter'.

Petunia was almost non-stop about the wedding. She still had like, a month and a half, but she was always a bit of a control freak.

Me and Potter shared dessert and my mum would have been prepared to replace the couple getting married with me and Potter. Either that or she would offer to marry Potter herself. It was hard to tell so early on.

"See, that wasn't so horrible, now was it?" Potter asked me later on while we walked on the deserted beach. The hotel owned the portion of the beachfront, so we had decided that it was to early to go to bed and headed out for the warm sand.

"I guess not. But it's not something I'm looking forward to for every night for the next 2 months." I said. He had apparently gotten over whatever I did before dinner, cause he was all warm and cozy under the moonlit sky (wow, that sounded like something straight from one of my mom's romance novels).

"Oh I'm sure you'll get over it. And we could probably find ways to amuse ourselves during the extended periods of time that we're not talked to."

"I suppose. Just don't think of anything that would get you or me arrested."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I could tell he knew that I knew he didn't really believe what he was saying. But I was pretty confident he wouldn't actually go looking to get in that much trouble, marauder or no.

We spent a good couple of hours just walking around the beach barefoot. We made fun of Vernon a lot and my sister made a guest appearance here and there. To be honest, Potter was kind of funny. And I had a good time.

Eventually though, an Italian security guard walked up to us and let us know that we had to go back to the hotel. Well, that's what Potter said he said. I couldn't really understand him through the thick accent he had. And for some reason, I just followed Potter back to the hotel, without questioning it. Not that it was something major to question, but I usually prided myself on my independent mind...oh well, I was tired and Potter's explanation of illegal skinny dippers was enough for me.

"Well. Goodnight." I said slightly awkwardly outside our doors. I had been planning on shutting the door in Potter's face, but actually spending time with him made me have a bit of a conscience towards him.

"Yeah, don't forget, the two of us have a date with the beach tomorrow." He reminded me. I smiled that let him know I remembered. I think I would have a genuine good time. "Maybe we can go skinny dipping later."

I don't even know why I try.

I did the whole eye-rolling thing that was really starting to get old (I have been doing it since 3rd year) and shut the door in his face.

Before the door completely shut, I heard his voice, shaking with laughter a little, "Goodnight Lily." And then I turned the lock and slid the chain across the door.

--smiles hesitantly--

So…I'd say it's been a while. Sorry about that. I'm gonna work on it. I wrote this in two nights, after several attempts over the past…month? I've lost track of time. Anyways, I'm sorry about the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

And thanks to all those who reviewed. I know it's frustrating to read a story that takes forever to update, but I promise to change that.


End file.
